Preciosa Criatura
by Vania Zang
Summary: Esta es un historia, pero una historia en que el corazon del hombre mas frio y temible puede aprender a sentir


Hola este es mi primer fics ojala les guste  
  
Preciosa Criatura  
  
Ella  
  
Lejos de todo este mundo, lejos de ese orbe de odio y rencor, lejos de las tierras donde el lema era ojo por ojo diente por diente, vivían ellas, las bellas criaturas, las hadas del bosque, las encargadas de mantener el equilibrio del mundo mortal.  
  
Esos seres mágicos que muy pocos mortales han tenido la oportunidad admirar con sus impuros ojos, esos seres mágicos que no han sido manchados por la crueldad del mundo en que vivimos, eso seres tan puros que es pecado que un humano las toque, esos seres mágicos tan sensibles que pueden morir tan solo de desamor, soledad y tristeza  
  
Ellas Vivian felices en aquel bosque encantado el cual todavía no había sido profanado por ningún hombre, Vivian en aquel hermoso bosque con frondosos árboles de cerezos y algarrobo, Vivian sobre todo en paz con el entorno, con la naturaleza  
  
Entre todas aquellas hadas había una a quien destacar, a la mas hermosa de todas las hadas, a la joven hada de la inocencia y la pureza.  
  
La podíamos acentuar de entre todas las demás hadas tanto por su divinidad física como por la divinidad de sus sentimientos.  
  
Ella era poseedora de una belleza única en el mundo anhelada por cualquier mujer mortal que la viera, mas aun por que ella poseía aquello que era muy preciado la pureza y la inocencia.  
  
Así como esta hada era de hermosa, era de alegre y juguetona y por demás decir muy curiosa, se pasaba el día jugando entre los árboles, corriendo descalza de esquina a esquina por el bosque, a veces cuando se cansaba de correr por ahí, agotaba se quedaba dormida en cualquier parte de aquel hermoso bosque, claro, como ella era tan inocente no se daba cuenta del peligro que corría si algún mortal la viera, pero ella era así y eso la hacia especial, todo esto cuando no estaba bajo la supervisión de Ai o tomando clases con ella.  
  
La soberana de las hadas Ai se pasaba todo el día pendiente de la joven hada, cuidándola, era ella su mayor tesoro, no solo suyo sino de todas las demás hadas, pues ella era la mas joven y por lo tanto la mas inexperta, no querían que ella pase lo que había pasado su madre  
  
El sol brillaba con todo su esplendor en el despejado cielo azul, los árboles de cerezos lucían sus mejores galas rosadas, el viento era flamígero y sutil mecía con mucho cuidado las flores que crecían en aquel hermoso bosque, los pájaros hacían galas de sus trinos, tanta tranquilidad hacia uno o otro conejos se atreviera a salir de su madriguera con sus aun pequeñas crías, los venados corrieran tranquilos por el mismo bosque igual que otros animales salvajes.  
  
La hada de la inocencia y pureza como siempre, seguía en su placentero sueño a esas horas de la mañana.  
  
Cuando la hada del tiempo se dispuso a quitarle de su placentero, pues el día de hoy tocaba a ella preparar el desayuno  
  
-Preciosa........pequeña........despierta......debes hacer el desayuno- la movió un poco el hada del tiempo para ver si así no lograba despertarla-¿No lo has olvidado verdad niña?  
  
-Si ya voy Itaku- dijo la bella hada frotándose sus ojos con sus pequeñas manos-No me he olvidado.........La ultima vez que lo hice Ai me dio un castigo muy duro- dijo en forma de protesta.  
  
-Si, Lo se recuerdo- dijo ella con una sonrisa- Debías contar todos los conejitos que habían nacido en ese tiempo.  
  
-Aja- dijo ella recordando-Me hubiera gustado a no ser porque los conejitos saltaban por todos lados y los ya contados se mezclaban con los que todavía no había contado.  
  
-Por suerte se te ocurrió aquello de marcarlos-dijo ella divertida al recordar a todos los conejitos con un lazo rozado corretear por todo el bosque.  
  
-Si-rió también la bella hada- no sabes el trabajo que me costo, me llevo casi 2 semanas, además era el trabajo de Ai  
  
-Bueno........Bueno.........Bueno, levántate ya perezosa sino quieres tener otro castigo- le indico la hada del tiempo  
  
-Si ya voy, me doy un baño y bajo- dijo la bella hada  
  
-Te espero abajo-dijo la hada del tiempo, bajando del bello árbol de cerezos en el cual residía el suave lecho donde dormía la bella hada de la inocencia y la pureza  
  
-Esta bien ya bajo- dijo ella echándose de nuevo en su lecho produciendo con este acto que algunos pétalos de cerezos salten del mismo.  
  
Bajo a un hermoso estuario cristalino que las hadas usaban para asearse, se quito el hermoso vestido blanco y se metió en el.  
  
El hermoso estuario estaba lleno de distintas flores tanto en fragancia como en color que con su esencia impregnaba el agua del mismo.  
  
Cuando termino de bañarse, después de bastante tiempo por cierto, salió, se puso un sencillo vestido Rosado que se ajustaba a su curvilínea y delicada figura.  
  
Fue hasta la cocina donde ya la estaba esperando el hada de la comida, una hada muy simpática y redondita muy bonita  
  
-Pequeña.....ven ayúdame con esto- le dijo pasándole unas sandias que picar.  
  
La hada de la inocencia y la pureza tomo el pedazo de sandia y empezó a córtalo en trocitos los iba poniendo en un plato hecho de madera muy peculiar, cuando termino se dispuso a poner la mesa.  
  
Era un comedero magnífico estaba en medio de los árboles de cerezos, que formaban como un techo, pero un techo de color rosáceo, las paredes eran de cristal, donde se podía observar todo lo que pasaba alrededor, también servia para estar en alerta por si algún intruso se acercaba a aquel lugar del bosque.  
  
Cuando terminaron de desayunar cada una de las hadas se dedico a sus que hacerse diarios, el hada de la fauna a cuidar de los animales, el hada de la flora a hacer crecer las plantas y lo que mas le gustaba hacer florecer las plantas, el hada del tiempo a cuidar del reloj de arena., etc  
  
Y nuestra hermosa hada de la pureza e inocencia como ella misma decía a sus tediosas clases con la soberana de las hadas.  
  
No es que ella no soportaba a la soberana de las hadas sino que ella era muy sobre protectora para con ella.  
  
Además que a ella le enseñaba matemáticas lo que mas aborrecía en ese mundo, no entendía para que le serviría las matemáticas siendo ella un hada y estando en medio del bosque, a ella le gustaba mas explorar el bosque.  
  
Pero desde que creció y cumplió los 18 años, Ai, que así se llamaba la soberana de las hadas, estaba mas pendiente de ella que nunca, no la dejaba alejarse mucho de donde ella se encontraba, no le daba ni tiempo de salir un poco mas allá de donde terminaba el los frondosos árboles de algarrobo, no entendía el porque.  
  
Cuando se lo pregunto, ella contesto, nada mas que los mortales son seres malvados y si la vieran a ella le harían algo espantoso.  
  
En unas de las clases que estaba teniendo con Ai, le había preguntado como era la apariencia de un mortal, pero siempre cuando ella hacia una pregunta sobre el reino mortal ella lo ignoraba o le cambiaba de tema. Haciendo mas grande le curiosidad de la bella hada  
  
Se preguntaba si realmente los mortales eran seres monstruosos, o seres sin corazón, feos como los sapos o quizás bellos como las flores silvestres que el hada de la flora hacia crecer a veces sin medida, aunque ella nunca había visto a un mortal, le parecía increíble que al salir del bosque hubiera otro mundo distinto al de ella, otro mundo el cual descubrir, ella dentro de su inocencia no podía medir el peligro que significaba ser vista por un mortal.  
  
Lo que la bella hada de la inocencia y la pureza realmente ignoraba era que su padre fue un mortal, por eso la evasiva de parte de Ai de contarle algo sobre los mortales, mucho menos del sexo masculino de los mortales, porque siendo ella mitad mortal era lógico que se sintiera atraída por el sexo opuesto de su media especie.  
  
Su bella madre había sufrido mucho al enamorarse de un mortal, no había comprendido como los humanos eran seres tan despreciables y sin corazón, huyo estando en cinta para refugiarse nuevamente con los suyos en el bosque, donde dio a luz a la hermosa bebe, lamentablemente ella murió dos días después de dar a luz, murió de tristeza y soledad, haciendo prometer a Ai que su bella bebita jamás llegue ni siquiera a conocer algo sobre los mortales, ni el paradero de su infame padre.  
  
Pero eso fue mas que imposible siendo su mejor amiga la hada de la curiosidad. Quien le metía miles de idea en esa cabecita incentona y pura.  
  
Ya habían terminado sus lecciones, la bella hada esta recostada en las rodillas de Ai quien esta sentada en su trono.  
  
-Ai dime- dijo ella con un suspiro- como era mi madre  
  
-Mi pequeña, tu madre era igual de hermosa que tu-dijo tomándole del mentón para que la mirara- Tenia es mirada de inocencia que tu tienes, y eso sonrisa puro que solo tu puedes dar.  
  
Ella solo sonrió con tristeza- Como me hubiera encantado verla tan solo una vez-dijo la bella hada volviendo a recostar su cabeza en el regazo de la soberana de las hadas.  
  
-No te pongas así preciosa criatura, si tu madre te viera así se pondría muy triste- dijo acariciándole su largo brillante y sedoso cabellos con bucles- mejor sonríe y acompáñame que debo ver que esta haciendo tu amiga curiosidad.  
  
Continuara  
  
Bueno ojala les haya gustado, espero sus reviews con sugerencias preguntas, comentarios, tomatazos cualquier cosa a:  
  
Vania_Zang@hotmail.com  
  
Desde ya muchas  
  
Besos  
  
Vania Zang Park 


End file.
